minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:71.48.1.200
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Green steve page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 00:44, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Imma give you a little lesson. 1. Stop being spiteful and doing vandalism, I can't stress it enough but you are STILL doing it, and you say words that are not your age. Do you speak to your mother with that mouth? Just stop it and all might be well if you just stop saying "OMG THE GREEN STEVE IS SO REAL OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" Ok, ok, we know that you are trying to convince us, and if we don't believe it, you resort to putting bad stuff on their profiles. That's actually pretty bad, I mean, VERY bad, if you don't stop, I guess your parents taught you that. 2. For the grammar and spelling, the title of the page has to be "The Green Steve" not "The green steve" or something like that, and for the sentences, it should be "One time, I found something at the desert temple." Also spell Creepybasta as Creepypasta, cuz that's the right spelling, Don't type like this: "if dis is true" Type like "If this is true." So remember to capitalize at the beginning of the sentence, just ask your parents for more information on how to do better grammar and spelling. 3. For the story, you went like: "then it hit me and then I went to creepers with heads for ice then i died" WHAT?! At least TRY to make the story good, or else it isn't creepy, more like a short adventure, that's what Creepypasta's are FOR. Creepypasta's are supposed to be creepy, like if that's what happened, then maybe put "I battled with the Green Steve briefly, before I accidentally took off my guard, and the monster hit me before I could do anything at all like a quick bullet." Or at least TRY to put some more FEELING inside the creepyness, and make it more CREEPY. And also describe it. 4. Treat others the way you want to be treated, if they still don't like you, tell them that you've changed into a better person, of course, don't lie about it. Aaand that's all, hope this helps. if you don't listen to this or at least one lesson, ok, your choice, stay the way you want to be, because the promise is going to be off any second. BoxingChampionoftheUniverse (talk) 02:47, March 22, 2016 (UTC)